Resurrected
by Raven Morning
Summary: Sadie finds herself still alive, despite all she's done. Confused as to why this is, she enlists Rawlins in a mission to discover the truth. This mission brings back an old friend- Arturo. But is he really a friend, or was Eve right- is Sadie just a pawn?
1. Awakening

_**Sadie finds herself still alive, despite all she's done. Confused as to why this is, she enlists Rawlins in a mission to discover the truth. This mission brings back an old friend- Arturo. But is he really a friend, or was Eve right- is Sadie just a pawn? Some SadieRawlins in later chapters. Review please!  
**_

* * *

She didn't get it.

She just didn't get it.

Sadie distinctly remembered Rawlins stabbing her with her own stake, right in the center of her chest. She remembered the look of remorse on his face as she slid into blackness. She remembered feeling the liquid life ooze from her wound as she died.

Then _why_ in hell's name was she _still living?!_

With a groan of pain and frustration, she sat up off of the small metal plank of her autopsy bed and placed her feet on the cold floor. She glanced around and sighed. This was the same autopsy room she woke up in the first time she died. It was just as she remembered. Sterile, cold, white. It was empty, thank the gods. She couldn't imagine how her sudden reanimation would go over with the employees here. The image brought a small smile to her lips. The cold of the metal bit into her bare skin, making her shiver. She stood up, ignoring the ache of protest her joints gave. After rigor mortis set in, it was hard to get one's body to cooperate fully again.

Even though Sadie knew it was useless, she wandered over to the wall mounted mirror and looked into it, praying to see her reflection. But, of course, she saw nothing. A quick run of her hands down her face and neck told her tat nothing was out of the ordinary, though her hair had grown out a bit. Her fingers lingered on the deep gash on the side of her neck; the only physical remnant of that fateful night with Bishop and Eve. Not wanting to dwell on the painful memory, she turned from the mirror and walked further into the room.

Another chill ran through her. Sadie glanced around, looking for something to cover up her prone form. A set of clean scrubs lay on a large chrome counter permanently stained crimson with blood. She grabbed them and slipped them on, not very pleased at how routine this all seemed to her now. By instinct, she reached up to her neck to adjust the bladed necklace Eve gave her that on first night of vengeance. It was gone. She cursed. This day was not going well for her.

Sighing, she made her way to the only door in the room and peeked out. The halls were deserted. She bit back a little victorious smile and slipped out of the room.

As she traveled the halls, she thought back to what she could remember. Going by what Arturo had told her, she had done everything right. She made peace with herself by killing that bastard Bishop. She made sure that she accomplished what her soul desired most. Then _why_?

"Why me?" she asked the silence. "Why can't I _die?!"_

* * *

The fresh night air flowed like nectar into her lungs. She paused, taking deep breaths of the precious smell. Night was her realm; ever since the Change she couldn't go outside during the day without developing skull crushing migraines and her eyes feeling like they were about to incinerate right out of their sockets.

The soothing air helped calm her jumbled nerves, but not nearly enough as she'd liked. But, her personality since the Change didn't let her sit around and wait for answers or solutions to come to her. She liked to get up and beat the answer out of whatever or whoever was in her way. This being so, the first thing her mind came up with was, "Who could have interfered with my death?" As she strolled, she counted off a list of suspects.

"Well, Bishop could've still been alive, though that's not very likely. The same goes with Trisha. The cops could have done something to screw me over…" She stopped abruptly with a gasp, startling a nearby pigeon into flight. "Cops…Rawlins!" He was a logical choice- after all, he _did_ kill her. Perhaps he messed something up in the process. But where the hell would she find him?

* * *

The bar was still as run down and seedy as she remembered. The neon light proclaiming "Bob and Tom's" glowed pathetically from the forefront of the small building. She shook her head softly and stepped through the door.

"Welcome to Bob and- Oh shit!" The bartender jumped back and stared at her, scared.

"Hello again." She approached the bar and sat on a stool, fixing the familiar man with an amused gaze.

"It's you, isn't it? Eve?" She recognized the fake name she had given him the night she came in looking for Bishop. "I-I thought that had cop killed you!"

"You know what they say about assuming." She hummed in a sarcastic tone. "Actually, he's the reason I'm here. He didn't happen to give you any information about himself that night did he? A card, a phone number?"

"Yeah. He gave me a call back number in case you didn't show. One sec, I'll get it for you." He walked out from behind the bar and disappeared behind a beaded doorway with a sign tacked beside it reading "Employees Only". He came back a few seconds later with a small white business card in his hand."He's actually been kinda useful when I need a few rowdy drunks thrown out."

She gave him a questioning look. "What? He said he didn't mind doing it. It helps his quota, it helps keep me in good business. Win win situation." She rolled her eyes and snatched the card from him. On it was his name, Detective Clyde Rawlins, along with his number and address. She held out a hand towards the bartender.

"Pen."

He fumbled behind the bar until he found one and handed it to her. She scribbled the address down on her hand.

"…Why are you wearing scrubs?" he asked, examining her strange outfit. She shot him a wary glance.

"You don't want to know."

* * *

**There, the first chapter for the story that's been nagging on my mind for _weeks. _I finally got it down. I know it's not a spectacular first chapter, but oh well. Review please!**


	2. Recruiting

He sat at his small kitchen table, surrounded by darkness, nursing a beer sand a heavy heart. His brow was furrowed in pain and stress. Every few moments he would sigh and run a hand over his bald head. A picture sat beside him, of himself, his wife, and his deceased daughter Trisha. He loved her still, despite all she had done. That love was what drove him to drunkenness and depression all those weeks ago. When she had died, he never thought he would get over it. Rawlins reached out and touched the picture numbly.

"Jesus..." he muttered, voice fraught with emotion.

Sadie leaned on the door frame, watching him with sympathetic eyes. She had taken the opportunity to pick the lock on his front door and let herself in. Apparently, he had yet to notice. She took his momentary lapse of awareness to expand her senses and hone in on the poor cop. He didn't reek of alcohol as he used to, which was good. She noticed his diet had improved too, which meant he had the will to actually cook for himself again. His aura, however, was dark and heavy in comparison to everything else. _Something must have happened recently, _she thought, _but what else could happen to this man to bring him even further down?_

"God, you look like hell." He jumped, spinning around and dropping his beer. It shattered on the ground, punctuating the silence of the night. He automatically fumbled for his piece, still holstered in his belt. "Relax, it's only me." His eyes widened as he realized that the dead body of Sadie Blake was in fact _not_ dead, and standing in his kitchen. "You look like you've seen a ghost." Delivering horrible puns, none the less.

"Sadie?" Rawlins took a shaky step towards her, a cautious hand rising up to touch her arm to see if she was actually there.

"Rawlins." His rough hand grasped her sleeve and his brow furrowed deeper.

"How…why-" He looked up at her, examining her features, as if he didn't believe what he was seeing. "You-You died. You were _dead_. I-I _killed_ you. How are you…?"

"Exactly my question." She made her way over to his table and took the seat he was previously in. "Did you do something that would cause my death to go wrong?" Still bewildered, he shook his head.

"No. I put that stake in your heart, watched you die, then put you in a body bag."

"Did you see anyone come in or leave afterward? Besides the cops?"

"I would've stopped them." he told her. "I knew how much you wanted to be in peace."

She looked away bitterly. "Yeah, well someone has different plans for me."

"Any idea who?"

"If I knew, I'd be out there killing them right now."

He grabbed another beer from his fridge and offered it to her.

"You look like you need it." She accepted it and popped the cap off, taking a big gulp of the amber liquid.

Wiping her mouth, she asked, "What about you? You don't look too happy either." His normally no-shit-attitude, brazen self seemed to wither in front of her eyes. Quite frankly, it frightened her.

"It's my wife." He finally muttered. His eyes threw a wary glance towards the picture he'd been holding, which now lay on the table. "She-She left me....a few weeks ago." Sadie's mouth opened, but no words of sympathy could come out. She looked down at the picture, at the smiling woman with one arm around Rawlins, and the other around Trisha.

"But...Why?" He scuffed the floor angrily with a booted foot.

"Said I hadn't been the man I needed to be once Trisha died. She said I wasn't there to carry her through her grief." He scoffed, finishing off his beer. "As if I didn't have enough shit on my door step with finding the killer and dealing with my own pain..." Sadie rose from the chair and approached him, unsure of what to do.

"I'm sorry Rawlins." He waved it away.

"Eh. I'll be fine." Somehow, she didn't believe him. But Sadie didn't come here to apologize for another woman's actions, despite how they effected her friend. No, she had other business to settle.

"If you're interested," she suggested, "I'm willing to make another deal with you."

"Why? You have nothing to offer me."

"No, I don't. You're right. But I _can_ give you a reason to get out of this damn house and live again." He paused, searching her eyes.

"You want me to help you find whoever did this?"

"And get revenge." She finished.

"How do we do that?"

"We start by visiting an old friend of mine named Arturo. He lives in Southern California. It's at least a day's drive down there." Sadie stood up and grabbed Rawlin's coat from the chair, tossing it at him. "We should get going now if we want to get there by tomorrow night." He swung that trench coat around his shoulders.

"And I'm guessing you don't have your car?" She smiled.

"Not unless you got it back from the kid that stole it from me."

"Sorry. Wasn't expecting you to make a miraculous return from the dead _again_." She clapped a hand on his shoulder and jingled the keys he hadn't even realized she'd stolen from him.

"I guess we're taking yours then." He made a grab for the keys, but she dodged his hand with almost inhuman speed. She smirked, and let out a teasing laugh. "You'll have to be quicker then that Rawlins." He chuckled deeply and grabbed her arm.

"Screw the car then. You take it."

* * *

He began leading her down a narrow hallway that split off from the kitchen. "What we need are weapons. Guns."

"Ah, _shit_. My crossbow was taken along with all of my possessions prior to my autopsy." He froze and glanced back at her, eyebrows shooting up.

"They already autopsied you?!"

"No, no, I escaped before that." She smiled reassuringly at him. "I'm fine."

He nodded, seeming a little embarrassed, and pushed open a door to their left. They walked into the room, which Sadie soon discovered was Rawlin's room. It wasn't nearly as messy as she expected, thought there were clothes thrown amiss and bedsheets tangled on the floor. She shook her head, picking her way through the room.

"Definitely a single man's room." she muttered. "It looks like it hasn't been cleaned in weeks."

"Yeah, well," he deadpanned. "It's not like I've been swimming in spare time lately." She picked up a shirt between two fingers and examined it.

"Work?"

"Hellish." he replied, digging through a set of drawers.

"Heh, I can relate." She barely had time to react when he tossed a shotgun at her and said,

"Here, catch. We'll keep that in the car." He pulled out another gun, this one a pistol, and tucked it in his belt alongside his holstered gun. "And, like I've said before, don't pretend you know me. You don't." She frowned, leaning on the shotgun.

"Still a bit of a prick I see." He smiled sarcastically.

"Bite me, hun."

"Ooh, wrong choice of words." she replied, baring her teeth. He rolled his eyes, getting out a bag and throwing any clothes in arms reach inside. Sadie looked down at the scrubs she still wore and sighed.

"Got anything I could borrow?"

"Sorry, the wifey took all her clothes when she moved out."

"I'm not picky."

* * *

Donning a too-large-for-her-frame, white button up shirt and a pair of Rawlin's ex's old jeans that they managed to dig up, Sadie walked outside, shotgun on her shoulder.

"Got everything loaded up?" Rawlins slammed the trunk shut, sighing.

"I think that's it. Put the gun in the backseat and get in. Sun up's in a few hours, and I'd like to get there soon." Sadie complied.

"A bit gurmpy, are we?"

"I'm not nocturnal like you Sade. Right now, I should be sleeping." Sadie started the car and rolled down the windows.

"We'll stop and get you some coffee or something." Rawlins took the passenger seat and grumbled something about how the hell an undead vampire ended up driving _his_ car. She chuckled. "I almost forgot how whiney humans can be."

"Yeah, and this human's helping you. So shut up and drive." Sadie smirked, giving a little mock salute.

"Sir, yes sir, Detective Rawlins." She heard another grumble come from the cop before he leaned his head back and attempted to get some rest.

* * *

**Another short chapter, but I'm happy with this one. Rawlins and Sadie developed a deeper relationship working together then I think either of them realize. I took the opportunity to hint at that in this chapter. In the next one, they'll be hitting the road to Arturo's, with a few minor unplanned setbacks. Sorry if Sadie's a little OOC. Review please!  
**


	3. Hungry

Rawlins was awoken abruptly sometime around four in the morning by a not-so-courteous Sadie, banging on the passenger side window. He rubbed his eyes wearily and looked over. Sadie jingled the keys in her hand impatiently. He undid his seat belt and opened the door, yawning.

What the hell do you want?" he asked.

"Come on, we don't have long before we have to find somewhere to stay." Sadie said, tugging on his arm. He unwillingly got out of the car, rolling his aching neck. A car never _was_ one of his favorite places to sleep. "We're gonna have to make this fast." Rawlins frowned groggily.

"Where are we going?" She pointed ahead of them. Sadie had parked in the lot of a shabby gas station turned convenience store. Only one other car occupied the parking lot, and that- Rawlins assumed- belonged to the employee inside. He glanced around. On either side of them stretched one endless empty road. "And where are we?"

"Halfway to Arturo's. I had to stop for gas." She held out a hand. Rawlins stared at her blankly. She sighed. "Money. I need money. Dead people usually don't have cash on them." Rawlins reached back into his car, taking his wallet from one of the many cup holders and pulling out a few bills.

"You know, I really wish you'd stop calling yourself 'dead'. It makes me think of zombies." She laughed, swiping the money from his hand.

"Don't worry Rawlins. I won't gnaw on your head." She strode over to the pump and fed the bills in. "Oh, by the way, if you want to eat anytime soon, you might want to go pick something up in there." She nodded towards the convenience store.

"Do you want anything in particular?" Rawlins asked, pocketing his wallet.

"I don't eat. But thanks." Thinking nothing more of it, he started across the lot and into the store. It was dingy and poorly lit, almost seedy looking in its atmosphere. The sole employee there was lounging behind the counter, leafing through a magazine and completely ignoring him. Rawlins felt a twinge of annoyance as he went through the aisles, rifling through the poorly stocked shelves for food. He grabbed some chips and gum, along with a pack of beer. He may have quit his drinking habits months ago, but delving back into this vampire-fighting business made him think he would need at least a few cold ones to get through it. He walked back to the counter and paid for the supplies before heading back to the car. He tossed Sadie the sixpack and she raised a brow.

"Indulging yourself, are we?"

"Keep your snide drunk comments to yourself or I'll handcuff you." He shot back, half-joking. She shook her head softly, smiling and dumping the beer in the backseat before she removed the gas nozzle from the tank. He watched her movements- they were becoming a bit sluggish. She was getting tired. "Here, let me drive. You need sleep too."

"Oh, and do you by any chance know where Arturo lives?" He blanched.

"Well…no. But you look tired. I don't want you to-" She slid into the front seat and slammed the door. Rolling down the window, she called out,

"You're sweet for the offer, but I can take care of myself. I wear big girl panties and everything."

* * *

Sadie had found a little motel about fifty miles from Arturo's just as the sun was rising. She pulled in, woke up Rawlins, and told him to rent them a room. By the time she finally got inside and away from the sun, she had a pounding headache that pressed at the back of her eyes mercilessly. Collapsing on the bed, she put her hands over her face and groaned.

"I _**hate**_ the sun."

"At least you found the motel in time."

"_I hate the sun_."

"Then again, the truck is about just as good as this room."

"_I hate the sun."_

"Is that all you're going to say?" She peeked out at him from between her fingers.

"I hate you."

"Thanks." He popped off the cap of a beer and began shutting the heavy drapes to keep out the steadily rising sun. "Can't stand you either." He took a long dreg from the beer. "Just get some sleep. I'll wake you up around six."

"And what will you do until then?" He guestured to the tiny television set on the bureau with a dry smile and a swallow of beer.

"Gotta love cable."

"Hey, Rawlins?" She messed with the hem of her sleeve nervously. "Before I fall asleep, I have to tell you…thanks for coming with me. You're the only person I know who would, and I'm really... glad you did." He smiled.

"You're welcome."

* * *

Sadie woke up screaming. Remnants of the blurry, inconsistent dream flew through her mind. They were filled with bright lights and indescribable pain. Bishop and Eve were there, and so was Arturo. But their faces were just barely distinguishable, fuzzy and covered in blood. They were repeating some horrid sounding word in a whisper that was like screeching wind. She couldn't recall for the life of her what that word was.

She thrashed the sheets from on top of her, feeling suffocated. Cold sweat covered her forehead and neck. Panting, she felt as if there wasn't enough air. Slowly, Sadie stood and looked around. The bed beside her was empty, two beer bottles sitting on the floor next to it. The television was still on though, set to the news. Her partner was nowhere to be seen.

"Ra-Rawlins?" she called. "Rawlins?" Shakily removing her jeans, she moved to the bathroom and splashed cold water on her face. She was pale and jittery. Her stomach groaned and her bones ached. Moaning, she doubled over and clung to the sink. She had the hunger inside… A hunger that she knew all too well. If she didn't get it soon…

She heard a key at the front door as it opened and shut. Rawlins walked in quietly, thinking her to still be sleeping. She hastily wiped off her face with her sleeve and moved to the doorframe.

"Rawlins." He jumped, swearing involuntarily.

"You scared the shit out of me." He breathed. "Why are you up?"

"Bad dream." He studied her, moving closer.

"You look terrible." She squirmed away as he attempted to feel her forehead. "Hey, come on, I just-"

"It's not an illness." She replied angrily. "I-I'm just hungry. Really _hungry_." He paled.

"When's the last time you've...eaten?"

"Since before I died." She went to the door and gripped the knob. "Look, I'll just slip out and find someone. Stay here. I'll be back soon." Rawlins rushed over, grabbing her hand from the door.

"No, no, no! You are _not_ going out there."

"I'll stay in the shade, okay? Rawlins, _please._" She tugged her hand desperately. He tugged back, pulling her closer. In her state, she was too weak to fight him.

"I'm a cop, Sadie! I can't let you kill someone."

"You don't even have to see! I'll put the body somewhere and you'll have nothing to do with it."

"No! Sadie, come on, there's got to be another way. What about animal blood?" She shook her head.

"It won't work. Believe me, I've tried. Pig, cow, nothing does it." He ran a hand over his head, looking uneasy. Sadie ducked her head, trying to catch his face. "…Rawlins? Rawlins, what are you thinking?"

He hesitated, looking down. "Wh-What about me?" Her eyes widened.

"No! No, I'm not feeding off of you. I couldn't."

"Well, I'm not letting you go out and kill someone either."

"Rawlins, don't be stupid. You do realize feeding off you would drain you of nearly all your blood, don't you?"

"Then don't drink all of it. Just enough to hold you over." he replied.

"And when I'm hungry again?"

"…We'll figure that out later." He sounded surer then he looked. She finally wrenched out of his grip and walked away, into the room, arms crossed. She paused by the covered window, leg twitching indecisively.

"I…I don't want to hurt you."

"Pain, I can deal with."

"…Okay.._._Fine. But you better have a knife or something, because I'm not biting a chunk out of you."

He went to the bed and picked up the trenchcoat that he threw off earlier. After searching through a few of the many pockets, he found a small pocket blade that folded into itself. He handed it to her and she begrudgingly took it. Extending the blade, she asked him,

"Where do you want the cut?"

"You decide. I don't know anything about this shit." She nodded.

"The neck. Provides the most blood." Alarmed, he looked over. "Don't worry, I won't cut any major arteries or anything."

"Okay. I trust you." She motioned him to sit down on her bed. He complied. Fingering the blade, she approached him. She could sense his heart beating faster by the moment. Horribly enough, that only increased her appetite.

"Could you…?" She pointed to his shirt. "I can't get to your neck with your collar." Mutely, he unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it on the floor. Underneath he wore a wife beater that to her, in her famished state, seemed to show off his muscled chest and arms quite nicely. Sadie shook herself, concentrating on the task at hand. She pressed the blade to the skin where his shoulder met his neck. Hesitating, she looked at him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

She nodded. The knife bit into his skin, drawing the first few drops of blood. The smell alone was incredible. She pressed down a bit harder, bringing up more blood. He winced, but didn't move. She slid the knife a few inches across his flesh for a wider cut. Blood now ran freely from the wound. She wasted no time in licking her fingers clean before pressing her mouth to the cut and drinking the scarlet life. Her mind reeled as the blood hit her tongue. It was ecstasy. She hadn't tasted anything like it since the first time she fed.

Rawlins grit his teeth. It was painful, but a hidden sensation beat somewhere just under the surface. His head started to feel light as she continued to drink. She kneeled on the bed beside him and pressed closer to his shoulder. Her skin gradually returned to its normal color, and her shaking ceased. He smiled weakly. At least it was working.

Sadie's eyes widened as she remembered how much she was drinking and who she was taking from. He let out a groan of pain and she willed herself to stop. Several seconds passed before her body obeyed her orders. She stumbled back, his blood dripping down her chin. He looked up at her with relief on his face.

"You look better." he panted.

"I'm sorry Rawlins! I didn't mean to take so much- It just tasted so good, and the energy…I-"

"It's fine. I'm fine." His pale face convinced her otherwise though. The cut was still dripping blood, which meant he was losing even more by the second. She hurried to the bathroom and dug through the two drawers under the sink. Fortunately there was an ancient first aid kit rusting away in the corner of the second drawer. She opened it, rooting through it to pull out some gauze and tape. Running back into the room, she found him swaying a bit, eyes closing briefly.

"Don't pass out Rawlins." She ordered, adjusting him so she could reach the cut. "Just let me fix you up real quick." She wrapped gauze around his shoulder and part of his neck, effectively slowing the blood flow.

"You're…good at…this…" he mumbled. She hushed him and he chuckled stupidly. As soon as Sadie taped all the bandaging down, he fell back, unconscious.

"I told you this was a bad idea."

She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, streaking his blood down her arm. The sight of the blood made her nerves stand on edge. She looked away and took a deep breath to calm herself. What she got was enough to hold her for at least a day, if not more. Even so, her inner creature growled in hunger for more. Shaking her head, she sat down next to Rawlins and looked him over. She checked his pulse cautiously, and was relieved to find it normal. Her hand lingered on his throat as she recalled just how much he'd done for her. Her appreciation and respect for this man had grown so much in the few days she'd known him. Now that she'd come to realize it, she'd rather not have anyone else accompany her but him.

Leaning down, she pressed a hesitant kiss to his lips before curling up and falling asleep next to him.

* * *

**Nothing much to say here except for yay SadieRawlins! Review, please!**

* * *


End file.
